Love Will Find A Way
by GalnKay
Summary: "Hermione, tonight something very bad is going to happen. If things turn for the worst, and I lose you somehow...I need to know that you will always love me." -Set in the sixth year. Smutty.-


His hands traced down the form of her body, caressing every dip and curve in her flesh. His hands, big and strong, rough with masculinity from years of Quidditch, cradled her small form tenderly, savoring every moment with the beautiful girl in front of him. Her smaller hands were gripping the thin fabric of his shirt, bunching the material up between her tiny fingers. Her red lips moved passionately in unison with his own, tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths, battling for domination, teeth nibbling and biting softly. Sweet moans could be heard in the small confinement of the broom cupboard on the third floor, right behind the statue of Bartholomew the Blind. Not the most romantic spot in the world, a broom kept sticking into her back, but it was the best the young couple could do without being seen.

"Merlin, witch. How long do we have to sneak around like this?" Draco Malfoy whispered sensually into her ear, nibbling on her lobe. Hermione Granger purred with pleasure.

"Draco, they can't find out." she said quietly, throwing her head back, while exposing her neck to his soft wet kisses.

"I know, love, but I have no idea how long I can sit through classes all day without diving over the desks to snog your face off." he growled, leaving a noticeable love bite on the creamy skin of her collarbone. She reluctantly unwrapped herself from his embrace, and leaning up against the closet wall, looked into his eyes.

"You understand that Harry would kill you if he ever knew." she said, matter-of-factly. Draco looked at her with a pout, clearly upset at having to cease his ministrations. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. He nodded.

"Yeah." he admitted. Hermione leaned forward and planted a kiss on his mouth. Draco looked up at her, a ferocious hunger in his stormy eyes.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Shut up, ferret." Hermione mumbled angrily, shoving a tendril of hair roughly behind her ear. She could hear the Slytherin chuckling behind her._

_"Damn, Granger, you sound angry." he teased. Hermione spun around._

_"I said shut up."_

_"Come over here and make me." he shot back with a trademark sneer. Hermione scowled, but turned around, making her way back to the common room. Almost as soon as she had began walking, a hand grabbed her elbow, pulling her aside. It was him._

_"Leave me alone, Draco." she hissed. Draco didn't release her arm from his iron grip. She huffed impatiently._

_"What do you want Draco?"_

_"Meet me at the astronomy tower at seven tonight, Granger." he whispered bitterly, letting go of her arm. She could still feel where his hand had been, leaving a trail of ice and fire behind._

_"What if I don't?" she asked. He turned to face her._

_"Then it's not my problem, then, is it, Granger?"_

_

* * *

_

_Hermione sat in her usual chair in the library for over three hours. No matter how much extra credit she tried to concentrate on, she could not get her mind off what Draco could be planning for her in the astronomy tower. And no matter how much she tried, she couldn't push that annoying niggling feeling of euphoria that would go through her body whenever she would think about being alone with Draco Malfoy on a clear, balmy, spring night. Finally, she looked at her watch for the billionth time, and noted that it was almost seven. So she made her way up the stairs to the tower, unable to decide if she was dreading or looking forward to their little mystery meeting._

_It was ten past seven when she made it up to the astronomy tower. She paused when she saw a lone figure, his back to her, head declined towards the ground below. He held up his wrist, checking his watch, the putting the arm back down to his side with a sigh. Hermione cleared her throat loudly._

_"Sorry I'm late." she said, making him turn around. He looked nervous. And relieved._

_"Whatever." he mumbled, turning back around._

_"Well you got me up here. What do you want?"_

_"Granger, you don't like me, do you?" he asked. She was startled by the suddenness of the question, but tilted her head at him oddly and answered._

_"Not at all. Why?"_

_"Because I like you, Granger." he said, taking a step closer to her. She gaped at him._

_"Excuse me?" she managed to splutter. Draco took yet another step towards her._

_"I. Like. You. You've grown up, Granger. You're not a bushy haired little girl any more."_

_"But you've always been so awful towards me."_

_"Yeah. I have."_

_"You're an idiot, Malfoy." she scoffed, finding it hard to keep her thoughts straight when his cologne was that intoxicating. It was like a wonderfully poisonous drug that consumed her entire brain._

_"Call me Draco." he said. She scowled._

_" And do you expect me to forgive everything you've ever done to me, just because you think I actually look good this term?"_

_"Not just this term, Granger. This infatuation with you began long before this. I think I started to love you they first night here at Hogwarts, when they called your name up to be sorted. You were so nervous, you were shaking. Your hair was atrocious by the way. It flew every which way whenever you would take a step. You sat down, and the hat was placed on your head, and I think I was hoping for you to be a Slytherin. But instead, you walked across the Great Hall and sat by Potter._  
_"Second year, I think I wanted to get that whole Chamber of Secrets mess out of the way after I realized they'd be after you next, you being a mud blood and all._  
_"Third year, I wanted to impress you and walk up to that bloody hippogriff. But I think I hated you when you punched me. Although, I admit, I deserved it._  
_"Fourth year, I wanted to kill that bloody fit Krum for stealing you away from me at the Yule Ball. Merlin, you were gorgeous that night._  
_"Fifth year, I wanted to curse Potter into oblivion for dragging you to the Ministry on one if his whims. You could have died, but you didn't. And I knew this was an answer from whichever deity was listening for my last shot at winning you over. I've watched you fall for guys who didn't deserve you. And, Granger...Hermione. I love you." he finished, his voice growing hoarse from the talking. Hermione stood there, in stunned silence, looking carefully at the man standing before her._

_"You called me Hermione." she whispered. He smirked._

_"Honestly? I'm pouring out my soul here and you just care that I called you Hermione?" he joked, brushing her chin with the pads of this thumb. Hermione didn't know why, but she liked the feeling of him touching her and calling her by name. She liked the feeling of standing this close to him. She couldn't explain it, but butterflies began to stir angrily in the pits of her stomach. Her breath hitched when he leaned in, brushing his lips with hers. His lips were soft and full. And unexpectedly warm. When he pulled back, he seemed to take all of the heat that had suddenly built up deep inside her with him. She realized that her eyes had been closed, so she opened them, seeing Draco's face masked with anxiety and something else she couldn't describe. She quickly glanced down at the ground nervously. Draco, placed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes._

_"Hermione, I love you. Please say something." he whispered, almost begged. Hermione swallowed hard, and closed the space in between her and the Slytherin, lips crashing and melting together in pure passion. His tongue prodded at her bottom lip, pleading entrance, which she gave him, letting him explore her mouth. He tasted like no one she had ever kissed before, but that wasn't really saying anything. Viktor tasted slightly of vodka and Ron tasted mostly of beef stew._  
_Draco's hands began to occupy themselves, slowly creeping their way down to her round breasts, cupping them gently, sending a small moan out from Hermione's mouth. Draco pulled away, looking once again into her eyes._

_"Hermione, love, I have little to no self-control. And if don't stop now, we would end up doing something very stupid." he whispered, his voice deep with lust and breathlessness. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them before. Hermione bit her lip slightly._

_"Draco, take me somewhere where we can finish what we started." she demanded boldly. Draco, while surprised, looked exceptionally pleased with himself, and scooped her up bride style and ran eagerly down to his room in the dungeons._

_End Flashback_

* * *

This is why they were there now. In the broom cupboard, making love while surrounded by mops and buckets. This was the reason that they had to sneak around behind their friends backs, missing meals and free periods so that they could share stolen moments together. The only reason that Hermione had actually put up with this crazy and mixed up relationship for the past three weeks is because...she loved him. Yes, Hermione Granger was madly and hopelessly in love with her lover, Draco Malfoy. After three weeks of passionate sex on about every available surface they could find, they had grown extremely close, both physically and emotionally. Though during classes, Draco had to call her names and tease her, behind the scenes, he doted on and respected her. He never went too far unless she told him too, which she did, quite loudly. He always, always, called her beautiful and asked her how her day was, and he listened to what she had to say. He was much different than anyone who she had ever been with, especially Ronald, who was only interested in getting into her knickers. Draco, on the other hand, was soft and tender, but occasionally rough and animalistic. Some days, Hermione would sit through class, tapping her foot anxiously on the floor, wishing the period to be over, wanting to hurry to a secluded part of the castle to be with him. She would glance over at him and their eyes would meet briefly. He would give her a special smile that he saved specially for her, and that special glint would flash through his eyes. That was how she survived her classes lately.

* * *

"Morning, boys." Hermione said cheerily, taking her seat in between Harry and Ron. Ron grunted his good morning through a mouthful of bacon, and Harry greeted her with a fond smile.

"You're in a good mood." he commented. Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." she said, reaching over Harry to grab a piece of toast. A noise was heard from overhead, and no one even had to look up to know that the owls had come to deliver their mail. The birds swarmed in, swooping low to drop packages in front of students, and gracefully landing to bring letters from home. A sad looking grey owl flew clumsily in, landing in front of an embarrassed looking Ron. The poor owl accidentally made a stop in a plate of butter, making his wilting feathers clump together in a most disgusting way. Ron huffed, and began to untie the letter from its leg, but ended up getting scratched since the flustered bird kept squirming. The whole episode sent both Harry and Hermione into an outrageous fit of laughter.

"Bloody hell, Errol! Hold still you useless feather duster!" Ron cursed angrily, finally succeeding in untying the parchment. Errol hooted, or screeched rather, making Ron scowl at the animal. Hermione smiled sadly at the red headed boy.

"Ronald, you don't have to be mean to poor Errol just because he's old."

"Are you loony? This owl is bloody ancient! How he can still fly beats me." Ron mumbled. Hermione laughed, patting his back affectionately. She leaned over, trying to see what the letter said.

"Who's it from?" she asked, biting into her toast. Ron didn't say anything until he finished reading the letter. Suddenly, he growled and put the letter back into the envelope.

"Rubbish. I almost lost a finger to that bloody bird just so mum could tell me she loved me. That owl could have killed me! She loves me." Ron scoffed, throwing a very frightened Errol into the air to give the bird a 'jump start'. Hermione winced as Errol's little wings tried to hold himself up, but instead made him fall onto the Hufflepuff table, sending some first year girls into a scare. But the little owl jumped right back up, at last succeeding to get outside. Harry grinned at Ron.

"I love that owl, you know that?"

"Oh shut up." Ron mumbled, piercing his eggs angrily with his fork. Harry yawned. Hermione frowned at him.

"Tired?" she asked. Harry nodded, cracking his knuckles.

"Stayed up all night training with Dumbledore." he said quietly. Hermione nodded in understanding. Dumbledore had requested that Harry met him once every week for secret training, allowing him to watch memories of Tom Riddle through the pensieve. Hermione only half-listened to their conversation about Quidditch. Across the hall, a certain Slytherin, caught her eye, standing up, and striding towards the huge oak doors, walking out of the room. Hermione knew this meant that she should leave too. Interrupting Harry mid-sentence, she gathered her things, and bid a hurried goodbye to her bewildered and slightly suspicious friends running out the door. She looked around, catching sight of a blonde head.

"Draco." she said, jogging to catch up with him. Draco turned to face her with a smile, kissing her nose lightly.

"Good morning, lovely." he whispered. Hermione beamed, he always seemed to make her feel good.

"How long do we have?" she asked, biting her lip. Draco looked at his watch.

"About twenty minutes. Not long enough if you ask me." he said, trailing off and beginning to kiss her thoroughly. Hermione moaned, and pulled back.

"Draco, you know we are going to have to tell everyone eventually." she said seriously. Draco grimaced.

"Why?"

"Because I feel just awful lying to my friends on a daily basis. I'm not used to it like you Slytherins." she teased. Draco poked her stomach, causing a peal of laughter to emerge from her mouth.

"Cheeky."

"I'm serious this time, Draco. We are going to have to go public sooner or later." she said, putting her hands on her hips. Draco smirked.

"Alright, love." he said, pulling her into a hug. Hermione smiled against his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head, beginning to sway in spot. Neither of them heard the footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Bloody hell!" The couple quickly jumped backwards. Hermione's mouth dropped open as she saw Ronald Weasly standing at the end of the corridor. Draco was also at a loss for words.

"What in Merlin's beard were you doing?" Ron asked, a disgusted and angry look plastered in his face. Hermione blushed and looked at her feet. Ron and Draco glared at each other, before Ron started to push his sleeves up to his elbows, his ears turning redder and redder by the second. Before Hermione knew it, he had come at Draco, and the two had began an intense wresting match. Hermione quickly intervened, squeezing her way in between the two angry men.

"Stop it! Honestly, stop it, both of you!" she said angrily. The two boys continued to glare at each other, but stayed back, both breathing heavily. Hermione looked hesitantly at Ron.

"Ron, we were going to tell you." she said, walking over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How long had this been going on?" he spluttered, looking from Hermione to Draco.

"Three weeks." Hermione squeaked. Ron shook his head.

"You can't possibly be serious, 'Mione!"

"I am quite serious, thank you, Ronald. Now, if either of you care about me, you will both shut up and behave like good little boys. We will walk back into the Great Hall, and all three of us will sit at the Griffyndor table." she said. Draco frowned, but nodded. Ron crossed his arms. Hermione cleared her throat, and led the two back down the hallway but their wrists.  
The three began to walk down the aisles between the tables. Ron walked ahead of the other two, and plopped down angrily beside Harry. The entire hall fell into a shocked silence as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, sworn enemies, walked to the Griffyndor table, hand in hand. The surprised glares and gaping mouths continued to follow them as Hermione cleared a spot for herself and Draco, sitting down, and acting as if none of this was abnormal at all. Even the staff were paralyzed with a stunned silence. Flitwick had stopped mid-bite, his hand with a spoon of porridge halfway to his open mouth. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Pass the jelly?" she asked, casually, her voice echoing slightly in the sea of silence. Harry looked at her in disbelief, about to say something, but was cut off by a pleading look from Hermione. Reluctantly, he complied, handing her the jam.

"If I didn't love you..." he hissed. Luckily, it was time for classes to start, and the entire student body rushed from the hall, scooting back chairs loudly, sensing the eruption that would sure ensue. The moment the last student was out the door, Harry wiped his hands off on his napkin, and cleared his throat, standing up slowly.

"Alright. Hermione, would you care to explain?" he asked, his voice shaking. Hermione winced.

"Don't be mad, Harry," she begged. Harry threw a fork across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a clang, causing Hermione to shrink backwards.

"You're damn right I'm mad, 'Mione! You rush out of breakfast, and come back in all smitten with Malfoy!" he bellowed. Ron snarled.

"Exactly. And guess what, Harry. She and Malfoy have been running around for three weeks. And she didn't even tell us." he said. Harry gasped at Hermione.

"You. Didn't. Even. Tell. Us?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft. Hermione looked at Draco.

"Harry, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this." she explained. Harry looked at her in disbelief. Ron pointed at Draco.

"I walked in on them snogging. It tried to kill him, mate." he accused. Hermione gave Ron a death glare. Harry's face turned a shade of red which Uncle Dursley would have been proud.

"Tell me 'Mione. Have the two of you shagged?" he asked. Hermione looked at her feet dejectedly, letting the question float around in the air.

"I-yes, Harry." she whispered, her voice barely audible. Harry growled and dove over the table at Draco, knocking food and plates everywhere, beginning to pound his face. Draco flipped Harry over, and took to the task of blackening his eye. Harry pulled out his wand and sent Draco flying across the room, where he crashed into the wall, slumping to the ground limply. Hermione had erupted into a flood of tears. But Draco rose and sent a curse soaring Harry's way, causing blood to spurt from his nose. Harry angrily pounced upon Draco one again, and the two boys were wrestling around on the stone floor, screaming obscenities at each other. Hermione began sobbing uncontrollably into Ron's shoulder.

"Harry! Draco! Please stop it!" she shrieked. She looked pleadingly at Ron, who sighed and pulled an angry Harry off of Draco. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Harry. I'm sorry. But you have to trust me. I love him. And he loves me." she said, turning on her heel and storming out the door, being greeted by every student in Hogwarts, all who had been eavesdropping outside the door. She cut through them, wiping tears from her cheeks, to the Griffyndor common room, where she threw herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Harry didn't talk to Hermione at all. Ronald took initiative to pretend like nothing had happened, for which Hermione was eternally grateful. But the entire school was in an uproar. The only thing they seemed to be interested in was the fact the the Griffyndor Princess had fallen for the Slytherin Prince. The Griffyndor girls all pestered Hermione for details about Draco, except for Ginny who kindly stayed out of things, while the boys all ignored her. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs whispered about her when she passed them in the hallway. But the Slytherin girls tormented her endlessly, calling her easy and a whore. It wasn't until Pansy Parkinson sent her a nasty howler which called her a slut at breakfast one day, that Draco had said anything about the whole situation. So far, he hadn't spoken up, or talked to Hermione.

"Shut up!" he stood up and screamed over the harsh laughter and the bellowing red howler. All noise ceased, and all eyes were glued on him. Pansy giggled coquettishly from her seat beside him.

"Oh, Draco, I was just putting the little slut in her place." she said, batting her eyelashes. Draco looked at her with disgust instead of attraction.

"Well it sure takes one to know one, now doesn't it?" he growled, grabbing his wand and sending a shot of fire at the howler, disintegrating it into a pile of ashes. And with that he stormed from the room. Pansy Parkinson was cursing under her breath, her friends trying to calm her down. Hermione sat over at the Griffyndor table aghast, with Ron rubbing her back soothingly.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Hermione asked, nervously. Professor McGonagall paced back and forth behind her desk, her heels making a satisfying click on the white stone floor of her office.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, please sit." she said, nodding curtly towards a high-backed wooden chair. Hermione sat down, folding her hands politely in her lap, waiting for her teacher to speak.

"Your relationship with Mr. Malfoy. It seems to have stirred up quite the disruption." McGonagall said, leaving a pregnant pause at the end of the statement. Hermione's brow knitted together.

"Yes, I guess it has."

"Out of curiosity, when did this...this copulation begin?" the older woman asked, pursing her lips until they were only a thin line.

"A little less than a month, Professor."

"Personally, I would not interfere with a student's personal business, but you understand that this entire situation is getting quite out of hand, and I cannot condone for Mr. Malfoy's behavior during breakfast this morning. Now, I am as much in favor of House cooperation more than any other, but this cannot be tolerated. As long as you wish to be in a relationship with anyone, you must remember to keep yourselves under control and not send the entire school into complete hysterics. I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said quietly. McGonagall exhaled.

"Now I wish to speak not as your professor, but as a care giver. Ms. Granger, you must remember that Draco Malfoy is a young man with an incredible sexual past. Keep in mind to tread lightly with him." Minerva said, kindly but sternly. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now, go back to class Ms. Granger. And remember this conversation."

* * *

Hermione rushed from the Professor's office, sprinting down the stairs into the dungeons for Potions. She was late, she did so very despise being tardy, and she opened the door to the classroom quietly, not wanting to disrupt Slughorn's class. He was standing at the front of the room, waving his hands in the air to make a point of some sort.

"Now all of the ingredients you will require are located in the student cupboard. Now, snap to it, you know the drill! One hour to finish your potion. Now hurry. Time is of the essence, you know, and- ah! Ms. Granger! Good to have you with us, take a seat, take a seat! Mr. Potter will fill you in." the enthusiastic professor said, beaming at his star student. She scooted into a seat at Harry's table, setting her bag beside her feet.

"Harry..."

"Draught of Peace." he said simply. Hermione frowned.

"Pardon?"

"The potion, Hermione."

"Harry, I-"

"I'm not mad anymore, 'Mione. Really, I'm not." Harry assured her, smiling. Hermione let out a deep breath.

"Good. Harry, why don't you dice those beetles right there, and I can go get some Burmslang skin from the cupboard before its gone." she said, glad that things were once again normal with Harry. He nodded, and promptly began to chop up the insects, emptying the finished results into their cauldron. Hermione walked over to the student cupboard, scanning the containers for the required ingredients. She was interrupted by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around, greeted by the sight of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco." she breathed. He smirked, not tauntingly, but tenderly.

"'Mione...Merlin. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. But I'm hoping, this entire thing doesn't affect what we have together." he whispered. Students were already beginning to stare. Hermione frowned.

"Draco, they already think I'm a slut." she said, looking at her feet. Draco tilted her chin up, so that he could look into her eyes.

"'Mione, my love, you are anything but. They're jealous little sluts themselves. I'll handle it." he promised, reaching behind her and plucking a vial from the shelf.

"I needed this." he stated, walking away. Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath, going back to sit down beside Harry, who wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to blush crimson. He grinned sweetly at her

"What was that about?" he asked, chuckling. Hermione scowled, but failed to hide her smile.

"None of your business, you nosy prat." she said, laughing, and smacking his arm playfully.

"Six years of classes with you and never once have you called me a nosy prat." he teased. Hermione really did love Harry with all her heart. He was her best friend. He was the one who made her laugh when she was sad or angry or hurting. He knew every thing about her, and vice versa. There was an easy camaraderie between Harry and Hermione. She had been worried that keeping something as drastic as her relationship with his worst enemy would completely demolish all trust and respect he had previously held for her, not to mention ruin their friendship. But thankfully and clearly, it hadn't.

"Alright then, go on. Have a go at me." she said, smiling. Harry paused.

"Okay. You are a prissy, self absorbed bookworm." he said. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. Harry shrugged.

"You said I could have a go, and I did."

"Hah hah." she replied sarcastically. "Now stir that potion before I say something I'll regret."

"Aye aye." Harry said, with a mock salute.

"Smart aleck." Hermione mumbled. Harry looked at her, cupping his hand to his ear.

"What was that?"

"Oh, shush and stir the bloody potion." Hermione said good-naturally, turning back to the potions book in front of her.

* * *

Hermione was sitting cuddled up on the stone window seat in the stairwell leading up to Griffyndor tower, reading a book and leaning back against the wall comfortably. The clacking of footsteps distracted her from her happy paradise. She shut her book, ready to confront the intruder. But it was only her blonde headed lover. Her expression softened into one of love. Draco's seemed nervous and not all there.

"Hello, Draco." she said, rushing over to hug him, sighing as his brawny arms wrapped snugly around her waist. Sending waves of heat rushing through her body.

"Hermione, I-kiss me." he whispered, his voice cracking. Hermione looked up at him. He had his eyes closed. He was trembling.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"Please." he breathed. Hermione frowned, but complied. She pressed her mouth to his. Normally, Draco would take charge, and deepen the kiss. But today...this kiss was different. This kiss was slow and soft. This kiss seemed like it meant something and it penetrated the walls surrounding Hermione's heart. Something stirred up deep inside of her. Draco pulled away.

"Hermione, tonight-tonight something very bad is going to happen. If things turn for the worst, and I lose you somehow...I-I need to know that you will always love me. Hermione, please. Tell me you love me. No matter what happens or what I do." he said slowly, obviously choking back tears and swallowing a lump in his throat. Hermione kissed him.

"Draco Malfoy. You have my word. I will always always love you." she said. Draco nodded, burying his face in her hair.

"Hermione, you have to promise me." he said. Hermione closed her eyes against his shoulder.

"I swear. But Draco, what's going to happen tonight?" she asked. Draco was silent for a moment.

"I can't tell you." he said softly. Hermione held him tighter. They stood there, in the stair way, just holding each other. Whatever was going to happen tonight, she was going to enjoy what was happening right now.

* * *

"Hermione. Harry's not back yet." Ginny said, bursting into the girl's dormitory that night. Hermione's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"He's not back! He went somewhere with Dumbledore and he still hasn't come back." Ginny said, tears streaming down her face.

"How long has he been gone?" Hermione asked, shoving her shoes on. Ginny looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Four hours." the redhead sobbed. Hermione cursed under her breath and sprinted down the stairs into the common room, where Ron and Seamus Finnegan were pacing back and forth.

"Where's Harry?" she asked. Ron turned around.

"I don't know. Hermione, he should have been back hours ago." he said, sitting down on the sofa and putting his head in his hands. Hermione bit her lip. Suddenly, there was a huge bang. Screams followed. Professor McGonagall rushed into the common room.

"Everyone, out now. Into the Great Hall. We're being attacked." she said. Students fled from the room. When Hermione, Ron and Ginny reached the Great Hall, her eyes searched the room for the familiar blonde head. He was nowhere to be found. Hermione swallowed hard, willing the tears back. This is what he had warned her about. Another bang sounded, and all of the students started shrieking and running around. The doors to the hall flew open and about a dozen black-masked Death Eaters stormed in. Curses and ruble flew all around her. The screaming grew louder. Hogwarts, the safe-haven of the magical world, was crumbling before Hermione's eyes. Her second home, was about to be gone. And the headmaster wasn't even there.  
Ron grabbed her hand, leading her out the doors and through many hallways, sprinting to the courtyard. They looked up in the sky, and saw the Dark Lord's mark floating ominously above them. Part of the castle was engulfed in flames, and a fight was going on near Hagrid's hut. Hermione felt warm, salty tears escape from her eyes. But a flash of green from the astronomy tower is what caught her attention, and she turned around just in time to see Professor Dumbledore's lifeless form falling, tumbling, to the ground. She put a hand over her mouth to cover the scream of absolute pain and horror, as Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him, tears also streaming down his face as well.

"Come on." he managed to choke out, pulling her towards the headmaster's body. A crowd had gathered around, and Harry, oh God Harry, was draped pathetically over Dumbledore's body, sobbing uncontrollably. Ginny was watching the boy she loved, from a safe distance, tear tracks visible on her cheeks. All of the professors silent, all of the students hushed from fear and shock. Hermione broke away from Ron's sturdy arms, and ran towards Harry, embracing him tightly. Harry looked up at her for a moment. Hermione was crying. Harry rested his head on Dumbledore's chest. McGonagall pulled Harry off of him. Harry struggled to get free of her grasp. Hermione turned back to look at Ron, who came to her and held her. All she wanted was Draco. But he wasn't there.

* * *

Harry had spent the remainder of the night retelling the tale of the Dumbledore and the cave, the finding of the locket, and his death. The staff listened and Hermione and Ron stayed for moral support. But Hermione began to cry again when she heard about Draco.

"We were up on the tower. And Draco Malfoy met Dumbledore with his wand. I was hidden under the floor, but I could see and hear everything. Draco was frightened and was about to kill him. Dumbledore felt sorry for him, and he didn't believe that Draco had it in him. Obviously, Voldemort had told Draco to kill Dumbledore. And when Draco couldn't do it, Snape did." Harry said. McGonagall gasped.

"S-Severus." she whispered, getting up and leaving the room. Harry ran hand tiredly through his hair. He looked sadly at Hermione.

"'Mione, love, I'm sorry about Draco." he whispered. Hermione looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"So he was in their side all along?" she asked, bitterly. Harry opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it, settling for a nod instead. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Right. Harry, Draco found me today, and he was worried, and he asked me to tell him I loved him no matter what. That something awful was going to happen tonight. Harry..." she was cut off, by Harry tackling her with a hug.

"Hermione. I'm sorry."

* * *

The next days were hell for the Hogwarts student body and faculty. Everyone was paralyzed with shock at the loss of Dumbledore and Snape, and the days were spent in silence, the occasional sob or whimper, mourning for the loss of dearly missed friends. The castle still smoked from the fire, and the ruble and ashes littered the once grand floors. No one had even attempted to clear the mess up, as it was everyone's only reminder of what they all lost. But the silence was broken, by the funeral of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.

"We are gathered here, to mourn the loss of a great man. A beloved man. A man who cannot ever be forgotten. Our wounds will never heal, but they will always stay open, as a reminder of the pain and the loss we feel for Albus." a white robed man stood at the head of the lawn, Dumbledore's corpse laying so peacefully in the white marble coffin behind him. Hands folded across his chest, wad clutched between them, and a small smile forever staying on his lifeless face. Harry had his eyes fixed on his mentor's body. Hermione looked at him sympathetically, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze, which Harry returned. With a flick of his wand, the white robed man closed the coffin, and the entire crowd seemed to breath in unison. Hermione caught a glimpse of white blonde hair in the back of the crowd, and her eyes connected with the ones of her lover. He looked at her with such and apologetic passion, that she wished to just run and jump into his arms, to kiss him one more time. But when she blinked, he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this was just a random idea that I decided I wanted to put in the form of a story. I spent three days hurridly typing on the little iPad keyboard. And, finally, my story is done. I am satisfied with my work. Plus I wanted to write something smutty, and a wee bit angsty. I hope you enjoy the finished product.**

**This is the updted version of this story, after I re-read it and discovered some irritating mistakes. Also, I have read all of the reviews, and have fixed what can be fixed. So, I hope this is better:)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the lovely genius of a lady, J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review.**

**KAY:)**


End file.
